Feel like a woman
by Maddyliza1234
Summary: Jack brewer was any normal young adult. He had an amazing girlfriend, great friends, an amazing job and he was rich. That was until a freak thunderstorm hit and struck jack with lightning. He was no long jack. He was now jacklynn. How will jack or jacklynn handle his or her new life? Slight kick and Jarry. Mostly Jilton. Please read and review!


Note: I wanted to pair up jack and Milton, but I don't like writing gay or slash stories. Sthis doing this! this. Laura marano will be jack when he is woman. There will be slight Jarry and kick. The gang is all 25.

Jacks pov

Hey it's me jack er Jackie brewer. I know you're wondering why I just called myself Jackie. So I'm going to tell you my story. Here it goes.

Hey I'm jack brewer! I'm just your average 25 year old doctor at seaford genral hospital. Do I make a lot of money!? Tons! I make almost a million a year. Do I live in an apartment or mansion? Penthouse actually, but when I get married I will get a mansion for my wife and I. My penthouse is perfect for me though. I am in a relationship with Kim Crawford. We've been dating for 9 years, since we were 16. I know what you're thinking. Why haven't I proposed yet? I haven't proposed yet because she's not the one. Milton krupnick is, but I don't want to be gay. I just wish there was a way that we could be together.

I drove into work at 6 pm. I work the night shift mostly. Sometimes I work the day shift, but tonight I was working the night shift. I'm in my red corvette on my way to work. I know what you're thinking! Fancy! Milton is also a doctor. We work at the same hospital. He is also taking the night shift tonight. It's raining and thundering and lightning. I knew that the people on weather network said that you werent supposed to go outside when it's thunder and lightning outside, but I had no choice. I had to get to work.

Kim doesn't really like when I do things like that. She says that one of these days I'm going to feel the consequences of my actions, but what does she know? She always lives on the safe side! When we go out to eat, I want to try something new like Scottish, jappaneese even Swedish, but no! We have to stay with the plain and simple olive garden every single time! I can only eat pasta so many times before I puke at the sight of it! Just for once, I want her to know what it's like to be forced to deal with the consequences of life!

Anyways, I parked my 2022 green Kia soul, which Kim likes. Shocking I know. Jerry and Milton thought I should get a mustang, but once again, Kim thought it was too wild! That woman has this power on me that I just can't put my finger on, but it drives me insane. I mean insane in a good way, I think.

I didn't bother to look at the sky before I got out of my now parked Kia soul. I grabbed my suitcase and undid my seatbelt. I got out of my Kia soul and lightly closed the door. I checked my phone to see the time. My shift didn't start until 6:30, but I liked to be early for work. I'm one of those guys who, for some reason, just can't stand being late.

I stepped out of my car, not worrying about the weather all. This was the opposite of what I should have been doing. In school, they always taught us to stay away from lighting because it could kill you or effect our life in some bad or strange way, but i thought information that my grade 1 teacher ms. Riley taught us was just fiction. It wasn't and little did I know, I should have listened more wisely to ms. Riley's words because next thing I knew, I walked right into a lighting bolt.

I felt it strike my body. It felt painful. It also didn't feel normal for some reason. It felt like I was being lifted in the sky by the lightning. Weird, I know. I couldn't really see anything since the lightning was bright, but the last thing I remember was falling slowly to the ground. That was the last thing I remembered before I blacked out.

Miltons pov

Where is jack? He should have been here by now. He's always on time. This is quite odd for him. Just then, jacks and my good friend, Bentley, who worked with us, walked up to me. "Have you seen Jack?" We asked each other. "No" we both answered. Ok this is getting weird. "Let's talk one at a time" I told him, chuckling. "Good idea" he told me, laughing. Just then, a gunnery rolled in with the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life lying on it.

She had curly long dark brown hair, brown eyes and fair white skin. She was skinny and fairly tall. She looked really familiar. I couldn't put my finger on how I knew her though. She had on a white doctors coat amd a light blue dress shirt, navy dress pants and a tie. I've seen that outfit before. She had a name tag on. I read it out loud. "Dr. Jack brewer" I read. Jack?! Oh my god! Jack is now a jackalynn?!

done! That took forgets! I've been busy with school though! My internet has been acting up as well. Please read and review! I will update as soon as I can!


End file.
